


A very sides present

by RebootTheRat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebootTheRat/pseuds/RebootTheRat
Summary: Virgil does something nice for each of his boyfriends.(Poly sides, theyre all dating rach other except remrom, no incest here)
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Polyamory - Relationship, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Coffee breath

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i have no idea, its 12 am, i have drunk 3 cans of soda, please go easy on me.

_you've got these big blue eyes_

He woke up suddenly to the sound of ukelele, something that wasn't a common recurrence. He decided to listen to the song, pretending to be asleep as to not bother the person playing.

_Drive me crazy_

He could now fully identify the voice, one he hadn't heard in months, one that would shut itself up for years at a time, and if he was able to catch moments like these, he knew to appreciate them, because they didn't happen often. Virgil was singing to him. 

_Let me fantasize 'bout you baby_

He couldn't stop the small smile from reaching his face, he loves Virgil with all his heart, much like the other sides did, but possibly even more. His voice sounded silk smooth even it being only 5 am. He seemed to be sitting on the edge of the bed, judging by how loud the sound was. 

_and you smell so sweet_

He had almost been lulled back to sleep but the line had pulled him back, he couldn't help it, the voice of his boyfriend siging to him while he 'slept' was still a foreign concept to him. The ukelele strums were so soft you could barely hear it, as if Virgil didn't want to wake him up.

_Like fresh-picked daisies_

He could physically feel his heart swelling with love for this boy, speaking from someone who knew how the heart worked. He wanted nothing more than to alert his boyfriend of his presence, however, he also wanted to hear the end of the chorus. 

_Call me Dahmer 'cause your heart's so tasty_

He had no choice but to slightly laugh at that, seeing as if was still early and he didn't want to wake the rest of his boyfriends. There was no point in staying 'asleep' now, so he opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the startled expression on Virgil's face, "i'm sorry, did i scare you?"

"Kinda, i didn't expect you to be awake. How much of that did you hear?" Virgil straightened himself out a bit so he was closer to him. "I woke up in the beginning of the chorus.

"Oh gosh,"Virgil tried to hide his face in his hood, his cheeks flushed with embarassment, he wasn't aware anyone was watching him.

"I absolutely love hearing your voice Virge, and dont you dare ever hide that beautiful, beautiful, face of yours." He said, bringing his hands up to take Virgil's hood off his head and give him a proper greeting.

"There you are, Good morning starshine."

"Good morning, Logan."


	2. Sunkissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virge does something for each of the sides, part two.
> 
> Trigger warning a small panic attack which quickly gets sorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is baby. Pass it on.

The knock on his door had very much annoyed him, it was two am for god's sake, who was awake at this time? _oh, its virge._ "hey, kitty, why are you still awake?" The real surprise had been when the aforementioned side started crying.

"I- i- i did-dn't know w-w-here else to g-go." He could manage between hyperventilating and sobs. It had been a heartbreaking sight. Virgil stripped of all his natural sass, crumpling down on the outside of his room door.

"Hey, Virge, im going to lead you inside my room now is that okay?" He waited for a small nod of comfirmation before gentely grabbing Virgil waist and dragging him into his room. Virgil immediately headed to hold one of the stuffed animals on the bed, a small spider ,to be exact, the one Virgil gave him as a present. 

"Kitty i'm gonna need you to breathe, in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. Ill do it with you." He inhaled for four seconds, hearing Virgil try and copy him. Virgil had failed to hold in his breath for seven seconds and had to try again a couple times untill he finally got it.

Virgil's tears had long since been dried when either of them decided talking was a good idea. He moved closer to Virge, making sure to go slow so he could turn away at any moment, but he didn't. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what happened, i was fine and then..." Virgil trailed off, but he knew he had gotten his point across. "Are you hungry? Do you want some water? Cuddles? We can watch a movie, do you want me to wake up the other sides?" 

"Uhm some water would be nice, but please dont wake up anyone else. I dont want them to kmow im still awake." He nodded, summoning a cup of water for Virgil, who took it gratefully. "Thank you, i don't know what i would've done if you werent here." 

He just nodded and took the empty cup from Virgil, "it's alright kitty, you can leave it all to me,don't want you worried about a thing  
I know you'd do the same for me" he said, and got under the blankets, realizing the harsh coldness of his room. He shivered, and Virgil noticed,

"it must bee really cold for you. Here," he took off his signature jacket, wrapping it around him and laying down next to him, to emmit body warmth. He boy next to him couldn't help it, he stuck out his split tounge in a pleased and silent thank you. 

"You're welcome, Dee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to figure out which side im doing next.


End file.
